Cold
by Skylark Evanson
Summary: "You know I don't drink coffee, Kevin."


**A/N: Kind of started this before the request came, but request from FB fanpage after winning quote of the week made me actually get to finishing this. All fluff. All the time. You know it, dawg.**

**Disclaimer: Bite me.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Cold<em>**

"Your room is a meat locker." He closed the door behind him, the sound of the locking mechanism clicking into the frame only reminding her that he was really here. And she did not want him to be here. "Do you have a thermometer? It's like I walked in and it dropped 'bout five degrees."

"It's cold in here," she said with a shiver underneath her pile of blankets. She had four fleece blankets covering her body. Of course, wearing a tank top and shorts to bed in the middle of winter could do that to a girl. Gwen blinked one eye open before shutting it again against the assault of the golden sunlight that showered in through her open curtains.

"You should get your windows replaced or your insulation fixed or somethin'." Kevin knocked on the wall, his trained ear listening for the echo. "This ain't normal. Five degree drop just by stepping into your room is not good."

She was all too aware. "I know." It was freezing despite all the blankets, and she just wanted to roll over and catch a few more winks before having to wake up and face the day. It was even a weekend, what was Kevin doing up before noon?

"You want me to get you coffee?" he offered, kneeling down to be at her level, his eyes meeting hers with a soft patience in them that she hardly ever saw except for when she was down on the battlefield. "I'm pretty sure your dad's got some downsta-"

A smile passed her lips. "You know I don't drink coffee, Kevin." She buried her face in her pillow, unwilling to get up quite yet.

He shrugged and reached out to play with a few strands of her reddish hair, completely captivated by the fact that she was wearing it down; he hated that damned ponytail of hers. "I know," Kevin said, voice just barely loud enough to hear. "But it's warm and I figured maybe it would help you get out of bed."

She sank into the mattress more. The mere thought of getting out of bed brought out her incredible reluctance to even move. "Cocoa would be a better idea." Her emerald eyes fell shut as another wave of exhaustion rolled over her, coaxing her back into black slumber.

"Or…"

Gwen shivered as cold seeped under the covers and brushed against her skin, kissing her flesh and delivering goosebumps to her pale arms. The girl opened one eye to see Kevin's face close enough to kiss. "Kevin, get out of my bed."

A harsh laugh left his rough lips. "You wanted to be warm. So if I warm up with you under here, I can carry you everywhere, and I'll be like your personal space heater." His obsidian orbs gave off a playful glow, a smirk lighting his features.

"Like Jacob Black?"

He really laughed then, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her flush against his chest, the girl giving out the tiniest squeal at the sudden movement. "Yeah, like the werewolf."

"You really shouldn't be in my bed," she whispered, voice coarse as it entered his ears. The girl leaned in and pressed her lips to his jawline for a brief moment, and she heard him give a soft murr of approval.

"I am perfectly aware, but your room is cold and I'm trying to help you." He looked down into her eyes and couldn't help the smile that lit up his face at the sight of her face half buried in the pillows and the other half half-asleep. "So it's fine."

Gwen pushed her face into his chest; the Anodite drank in his warm, musky scent and felt the chill drain out of her body. Him being so close made all the cold vaporize. "Kevin…"

The Osmosian pressed his lips to the beautiful girl's forehead, pulling her tight to him. His arms enclosed around her, wrapping the girl up like a cocoon. "Gwen…" he replied with a big smile sprawled across his roguish features.

Her legs twined with his under the blankets as she absorbed his warmth, letting the cold fade away from her porcelain skin. He brought a new heat to her body as her heart thrummed faster behind her ribcage. "You should really think about going into the personal space heater business," she murmured, her eyes fluttering shut and letting her mind drink up the moment.

"Aw, but Gwen, you'd be my only customer." Another kiss landed on her fiery crown. "I couldn't get closer to any other girl. I may look amazing, but you're the only one I want to be this personal with." His hand found its way up the back of her shirt, his fingers molding perfectly into the small of her back.

Kevin's touch sent shivers up Gwen's spine. Letting her own hands slide up his shirt, she felt his rock hard abs underneath the pads of her fingers, solid and strong. "Sometimes I question that."

"I'm hurt," he whispered, loving her warm fingertips as they slithered across his abdomen and over the ridges of muscles located there. "You know I've only got eyes for you." And his fingers slid up her back a little further to feel for her bra strap-

The sound of a gun safety clicking from the doorway made the raven-haired teen go rigid. "Kevin. Get out of my daughter's bed."

"Yessir." Not bothering to push off the blankets, Kevin rolled out of bed and onto the rug below before scrambling to his feet and towards the window. It was the easiest way to escape, especially when the man with the gun was blocking the bedroom door.

Frank Tennyson clicked the safety back into its original position before glancing at her glaring daughter. "At least he knows when to listen," said the man before leaving, closing the door behind him.

Before deciding to haul herself out of bed, Gwen listened to the sound of her father's footsteps on the stairs and heard the dull _thud!_ of Kevin landing safely outside. And instead of getting up, she stayed under the covers where it was warm and drank in the sweet smell of her boyfriend.

It was too cold to get up.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Review?**

**~Sky**


End file.
